


Bad dreams and Reinhardt cuddles

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles and cute shit, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: Being an agent of Overwatch isn't easy, you know that. Some of the things you've seen and done however cause nightmares. Luckily our favourite big friendly German is there to help





	Bad dreams and Reinhardt cuddles

You never quite got used to the nightmares, the ones that followed whenever you got sent out on a mission. They were always different but followed the same pattern. You not doing something right, team mate being shot or killed, the mission failing. It always took you a moment to place your surroundings, to remind yourself that you were home and not in some Talon cell. 

The first night you slept in Reinhardt’s room had been after a mission, you can come off the plane tired and just needing some sleep so Reinhardt had helped you get to his room which was closer to the landing sight than your own and had tucked you in so you could sleep. It turned out to not be a very good idea.

You bolted up, covered in cold sweat, breathing heavily with your eyes darting around the room. In your nightmare induced panic you didn’t know where you were, you felt an arm wrap around you and you tensed getting ready to bolt before. . .

“Mein Schatz? what’s wrong?” Reinhardt’s sleepy but concerned voice asked and you turned to look at him, while his room wasn’t familiar in your mind he was. You more or less buried yourself in his arms as he pulled you against his chest, rubbing your back in slow circles to help.

“Nightmares” was all you could whisper before you burst into tears and he sat up, putting you on his lap while keeping you close. Rubbing your back and whispering soft german words of comfort, some your knew, others you did but it allowed you to have something to focus on.

After you calmed down he wrapped you in a blanket and carried you into the living room. You knew he wouldn’t push about what the nightmare was about, he knew all too well the fears that snuck up on people in your line of work. You watched from the couch as he messed around in the kitchen, coming back with a cup of your favourite hot drink and he handed it to you before going and putting on your favourite movie.

You knew what he was trying to do and was more than thankful for it, you weren’t sure you’d be able to fall back asleep but you didn’t mind watching the movie and sipping your drink while he slept. To your surprise however he sat down and moved you onto him, spooning you as the movie started.

“I thought some company might be appreciated” He said with a smile and you relaxed into him nodding

“It is, thank you” You said softly and you smiled, feeling him press at kiss to the top of your head. You got halfway through the movie before you started to get drowsy and it was just before the last scene when you fell asleep, giving you a peaceful few hours sleep before you had to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr where you can find us and request things: Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/


End file.
